


Ojos de tormenta

by Crisantemo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Post-Thor: The Dark World
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisantemo/pseuds/Crisantemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La mirada otrora serena y clara de Thor, sólo transmitía rabia y decepción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ojos de tormenta

_Si un gigante de hielo se atreve a venir, yo estaré ahí para protegerte_ le susurraba Thor cuando lo asaltaba una pesadilla, acariciando suavemente su cabello azabache.

En su infancia todo era más fácil, con un abrazo bastaba para sentirse seguro. ¿Cómo iba a saber que era uno de esos monstruos que tanto temía?

Vivió en la más dulce ignorancia hasta que crecieron y una barrera impenetrable se alzó entre ellos. Su corazón se llenó de odio.

La mirada otrora serena y clara de su hermano, sólo transmitía rabia y decepción. Loki no se preocupaba, aunque oprimía, le alegraba tener su atención.


End file.
